The New Guy
by InuYashaCold
Summary: InuYasha is the new guy at yashagawa high school. He meets Kagome and after a while sparks fly.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: InuYasha is The New Guy at Yashagawa high school. He meets Kagome introduces her to Sesshomaru, who has a trick up his sleeve. IYxK

(A/N this starts out boring but it gets better)

The New Guy

Chapter One: "Stop yelling!"

She sat in class taking notes and doing the math that was on the board, when she heard a rap at the door. The teacher turned around and strolled to the door and opened it. The teacher and the person conversed for a moment before she smiled and turned to the class and said "Class I'd like you to meet a new student, his name is InuYasha Taisho." she turned back to the boy and said "you may sit by Kagome, Kagome will you please raise your hand?" The said girl then raised her hand, and she watched as the tall boy walked over and sat to her left. She then took the time to look at his features, he had long back length grayish white hair with two forelocks that went just past his shoulders, he wore a hat and his hair was a mess. He had cold amber eyes and from what she could see had a fang sticking out from under his upper lip. He wore a black shirt that said "Fuck off! I have enough friends!" and long black pants of the same shade. He had seen her staring at him a while ago and finally got mad so he gave her a cold glare at this she looked and blushed slightly. Several minutes later, during the most boring part of class, she looked over only to discover him asleep, she reached out to wake him when in mid reach she realized he had no ears. She screamed and he shot straight up and looked at her, thats when she realized the whole class was looking at her.

"What the hell are you screaming for?!"

"Well sorry if i was just a little freaked out by the fact that you have no ears! What'd you expect me to do giggle with joy?!" The whole class then turned their attention to him. Meanwhile the teacher was seething. "Both of you detention! NOW!" The two then glared daggers at each other and walked off to detention. After 3 minutes of walking she looked over and asked " why don't you have ears? And how can you hear?"

"I have ears" he looked at her "you just cant see them" he then pointed to his hat.

She looked startled and shocked for a moment before asking "you hear through you hat?"

"No, your just plain dumb aren't you?!" Before she could replied he pulled off his hat and to her amazement there were two fuzzy triangles the color of his hair perched on the top of his head and she noticed they swiveled in the direction of every sound.

"CUUUUUTE!" she screamed and ran behind him, reached up and rubbed his ears "so sooooft!"

"stop already! Sheesh!"

"sorry" she mumbled before moving beside him again after a couple more minutes in silence she mumbled a 'were here' InuYasha read the signs on the many door after finding the one that said "ISS Enter Here" he walked over and opened the door and held it for Kagome. The teacher looked up and growled out "sign in on this sheet, then go sit somewhere" InuYasha walked over and picked up the pen and wrote his name down before sitting next to a boy who seemed his age followed by Kagome. The boy gave a shocked look "Kagome?!, what are you doing here?!"

"well this big lug here got me in trouble with sensei" he then turned his attention to the boy sitting near them listening to music through headphones that were tuned way down and that hung around his neck. He gave her a look that said 'who's that?' so she replied with "thats InuYasha, hes a dog" she said that so calmly that for a moment he thought she was crazy.

"um ok..." he said giving her a look that made her doubt her own sanity.

"hey Miroku, have you seen Sango?"

Miroku shook his head "I haven't seen her since her brother was abducted by Naraku"

"oh" she smiled "oh I know! We should go visit her, and maybe bring dog boy over here"

"I don't know Kagome..."

"oh come on Miroku (pause) I'll give you a ride for the next three days if you come"

"I'll be waiting for you at the gates"

"ok and thanks Miroku"

InuYasha P.O.V.

woke up an hour and a half later and realized I was in a school a detention room at that. I looked over and saw that the girl that had woke me up in class was asleep herself and so I reached down and pressed the play button on my hidden CD player. I pressed the next button until it was at song three on T.M.R's COORDINATE (bonus track) CD and listened to the INVOKE song.

1 HOUR LATER Normal P.O.V.

It was lunch time his most hated part of the day. As he walked he realized people were giving him weird looks. Some were even glaring but the majority just stared. When he arrived at the cafeteria he realized how rich there school was. He frowned, he thought that by the name 'Yashagawa high' that there'd be more people like him there. He walked in the spacious cafeteria and looked around, there was at least 30 tables each with 6 chairs. In front of the large room was a stage it was large and looked like it could hold at least 90 if they all stood. The floor was made of well polished tile. He spotted a empty table and walked over and took a seat. He over heard some kids saying something about a guy named Kouga was gonna be pissed because he was sitting in his seat let alone his table. A guy seeming his age walked over and stood in front of him and groweled out "get out of my seat"

InuYasha looked at his nails casually and said "No"

Koga growled and picked InuYasha up by his collar and said "listen punk your in my seat now unle-"

A deep steady ominous voice interrupted Koga "I don't know what you're doing but no one is aloud to hurt InuYasha but me so I suggest you let him go"

"and what if I don't?!" by now a crowd was starting to form.

"oh well you've been warned" The man grabbed Kougas wrist and squeezed everyone watched as Kougas face quickly went from a cocky look to that of mind blowing pain, he immediately dropped InuYasha's collar and the man let go and Kouga and his cronies walked off.

"I could have handled that Sesshomaru"

"I know but i didn't want anyone trying to hurt my half brother now do I?"

"of course not thats your job" Sesshomaru smirked at this and sat down.

InuYasha looked up to see Kagome walking to a table where three girls were seated she then looked up to see InuYasha sitting with a guy that looked almost just like him and she also noticed either were talking. She turned her attention to her friends and said she'll see them after lunch. She walked over and set her tray down next to InuYasha.

"hey Inu, hi who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho? Oh you're InuYasha's brother? And im Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you"

"half brother actully, and is you're family the one that owns the large shrine?"

"yes we are" Sesshomaru then leaned over to InuYasha and whispered into his ear "Walk her home. No butts just do it"

"Umm... Kagome do you mind if I walk you home?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head. One of Kagome's friends then ran over nd pulled her away from the table and said "Kagome! What are you doing with that that freak?! And what about Hojo?!"

Kagome was mad now her friend had just insulted InuYasha.

"How dare you!" Everyone then looked at Kagome. "How dare you insult InuYasha like that!" Kagome then made a fist and hit the girl so hard it knocked her on her butt. She then walked back to InuYasha's table and sat down.

After School N.P.O.V.

They were walking together when Kagome saw Miroku waiting at the gates.

"InuYasha I forgot I have to go check up on a friend today you wanna come?" InuYasha though back to what his half brother said.

"ya I'll go" they continued to walk until they met up with Miroku. The walk would be a good 20 minutes so Kagome decided to make a conversation with InuYasha and ask him about himself. After a while they got to know each other and they arrived at Sango's house witch was the average size house. Kagome walked up and knocked on the door witch was answered by a girl about Kagome's age. She was just a little bit taller then Kagome but she had hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a chocolate brown like Kagome's and she wore a kimono that was green, red and white in some places. She was wearing sandals with socks.

"yes? Oh hi Kagome, Miroku," She then looked at InuYasha. "who are you?"

"oh thats InuYasha, he's a new student"

"oh ok well come in" They enterded Sangos home only to see a very clean place.

"my parents left for a little while so why don't we all sit in the living room?" they all walked into the tidy living room InuYasha sat down in a corner and closed his eyes. They all looked at him before Sango sat down next to Miroku on one couch and Kagome

sat alone on another.

"so Miss Sango what are you going to do about Naraku?"

"ya Sango?"

"well, im gonna get a lot of weapons and hunt him down"

"ill come with" all eyes turned to the now standing InuYasha.

"ill come to then" said Kagome

"me to" the group then discussed the thing and items they would need for their mission.

1 Hour Later

InuYasha and Kagome were walking to Kagomes house. After they got to their destination Kagome thanked him. And gave him a quick hug. InuYasha smiled and turned to leave but stopped and said "Hey Kagome mind if I pick you up in the morning?"

"um ok see ya then"

"hey wait can I have your number?" InuYasha blushed slightly so did Kagome.

"Sure" she pulled out a paper and pen and wrote her name and number down.

"there ya go Inu see ya bright and early!"

"ok see ya Kag!" he watched her run up the stairs before walking home.


	2. C2: Shocking Sight's

Summary: InuYasha is The New Guy at Yashagawa high school. He meets Kagome introduces her to Sesshomaru, who has a trick up his sleeve. IYxK

(A/N this starts out boring but it gets better)... flashback '...' thoughts "..." talking

The New Guy

Chapter Two: "Shocking sights"

InuYasha P.O.V

InuYasha stood out side his apartment building and frowned, he hated his home especially since it was only him and his half brother Sesshomaru. He walked over and took out his card key and slid it through the slot. He watched as the red light turned green and walked in. He sluggishly climbed the stars to the fourth floor. He looked at the door and looked at each of the four locks before opening the slot at the top to reveal a key pad. He pressed the numbers 99873483 then he reached down and did the combination numbers 50-07-507. Afterwards he looked at the last two locks. He reached down and turned the three dead bolts in the pattern left, right, right, left, middle and then he heard the click of that lock. As he reached down to grab his keys to undo the last lock the door swung open.

"Your late"

"ya, sorry"

"it took you about 4 and ½ hours, what'd you do rape her?"

"No! She had to go to her friends house and talk to her about stuff." he looked at his half brother and stepped beside him into the apartment "and besides, you did say... "hey Inu, hi who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho? Oh you're InuYasha's brother? And im Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you"

"half brother actually, and is you're family the one that owns the large shrine?"

"yes we are" Sesshomaru then leaned over to InuYasha and whispered into his ear "Walk her home. No butts just do it" " InuYasha smirked at Sesshomaru's slight frown.

"oh well, besides it's my turn to make dinner any way."

"wow!"

"what?"

"you're actually gonna cook and not make me do it? I'm surprised, shocked and amazed"

"oh shut the hell up" InuYasha smirked and walked down the hall to his room. After he walked in he shut the door and plopped down on his bed where he sighed into his pillow. 'although there is something in my life thats worth living for, or some one' InuYasha smiled. 'And because of that person I may actual friends' He sat up and reached over to the foot of his bed and grabbed his electric guitar. With of a flick of the wrist he created great music, pretty soon he was moving fast and had a steady sound going. After a couple minutes all that could be heard throughout the apartment was Sesshomaru cooking oden in a apron, and InuYasha playing his sorrowful yet uplifting music. After an hour or so Sesshomaru called up the stairs to InuYasha and and told him dinner was ready. InuYasha smiled and ran down the stairs upon arriving at the bottom, InuYasha could smell the oden much better and smiled 'oden mmmm my fav. As he walked in the kitchen he saw to seats each with a bowl of oden one was smalled then the other. He walked around and sat down in front of the larger bowl. Sesshomaru soon sat down at the other end and said Rin will be coming over soon so be on your best behavior or go for a walk."

"I'll go for a walk IF you give me fifty bucks" Sesshomaru frowned and nodded. InuYasha at his dinner quickly and when he was about to go get his shoes the doorbell rang. He opened the door and said a quick "hey" before going upstairs to get his shoes. When he came down he saw his brother and Rin french kissing and just shrugged. Sesshomaru ,still kissing her, handed him a fifty before continuing to caress her butt. InuYasha shivered with nastiousness before walking out the door. He walked down the main street that ran all the way through Tokyo. He heard after ten minutes or so a voice, it was Kagome he was sure. He looked up and sure enough there she was smiling cheerfully. She spotted him a moment later and waved, he waved back shy fully. She was talking to her friends including the one she beat up. Kagome walked over after a moment and ushered him, well actually pushed him over. Kagome then walked in front of him and all the girls then peered over her shoulders at him.

"so how are you Kagome?"

"im good and you?"

"great" InuYasha said this sarcastically but she didn't notice.

"so what are you doing all the way over here?"

"hmm oh im just goin for a walk..."

"well are you going any place inparticular?"

"no"

"then why don't you hang out with us?" Kagome's friends then started to whisper things into her ears like "no Kagome no!" or "hes bad for you!" things like that. InuYasha frowned and shook his head.

"well Inu if it's because of my friends, then we can ditch them" Kagome sent a warning glare over her shoulder.

"no, it's okay thanks anyway though"

"InuYasha you're going to hang out with us and theres nothing you can do about it!"

"Okay okay!" InuYasha had a look of fear on his face but after he said that she immediately smiled and linked arms with him.

"okay I'm hungry so first we'll go to umm Wacdonalds!" InuYasha nodded. And her friends just followed them like lost puppies. Once they arrived at Wacdonalds she immediately told InuYasha to go find a place to sit. He walked towards the back of the room and noticed the girls were following him two hiding behind the girl named Yuki. He frowned until he got to the back and sat at the head of one of the larger tables. It had 6 chairs. The table was a plaster color with a red line boarder, basically what the room looked like only the room had red tile on the floor. Kagome soon returned with a large tray full of food.

"so you wanted the usual right Yuki?" The girl nodded. "and the same that you two always get" Kagome handed the other two girls sandwiches with a small carton of fries.

"and I didn't know what you wanted InuYasha so I just got a couple of hamburgers" InuYasha smiled and nodded a thanks to her before digging in. Ten hamburgers and 20 Fry's later they were leaving. As they were exiting the store Kagome's watch started to beep.

"Sorry guys looks like it's time for you to go home."

"thanks Kagome for the food, and we'll see you tomorrow" The girls waved and walked off.

"so, what do you wanna do now Inu?"

"ummm" he thought "I do ave fifty bucks so whatever you want"

"I've been wanting to see that movie blood roses"

"eww mushy movie" Kagome gave him a puppy dog look and he couldnt resist

"fine" Kagome smiled and clasped her hands

"ya! Thanks Inu"

"feh whatever, now lets go" InuYasha got up and walked to the door as Kagome threw their stuff away. InuYasha held the door for Kagome and watched as she walked out.

"InuYasha?"

"ya what?"

"the movie theater is pretty far away so um how are we gonna get there may I ask?"

"well, the only vehicle I have is a motorcycle, and I'm not sure you'd like that."

"a motorcycle?! Cool! Wait you have a license? How old are you?"

"um I'm 15 and ya, my brother paid a lot of money so i could have my license early."

"kewl so to your house then?" InuYasha frowned.

"whats the matter?"

"I live in a apartment so uh just wait outside when we get there ok?"

"oh, ok" Kagome frowned 'is he ashamed of his domain?' after a good 40 minute walk they arrived at a apartment building it was better then your average but it still didn't look all that inviting. There was a few guys near the dumpster that wasn't far from where she stood that where eying her.

"um InuYasha mind if I come in those guys over there don't look to friendly." InuYasha nodded. He then began the walk up the four floors. At about the second floor he noticed Kagome was getting tired. So he bent down.

"get on"

"how"

"you put your legs around my waist so I can hold them with my hands and you then wrap your arms around my neck like this" Kagome followed his instructions and found his idea worked pretty good. She was kinda embarrassed from having his hands on her bare legs like that but got used to it. After walking the other to flights they reached his door. Kagome stared amazed at all the locks. InuYasha knocked on the door in two sets of four. The door swung open and Sesshomaru stood there sweating and half naked.

"what?!" he asked thoroughly pissed.

"can you hand me my keys?"

"why where you going?"

"movies"

"hmm fine" Sesshomaru tossed the keys to InuYasha and shut the door. They heard a loud banging sound after a moment. At the sound of this InuYasha shivered. InuYasha bent down and Kagome once again got on. After they reached the parking lot Kagome scanned the are for a motorcycle, she spotted two.

"is yours over there?"

"ya it's the red one"

"kewl!" Kagome smiled and pranced around for a moment before dragging InuYasha to his bike. InuYasha got on before picking Kagome up and putting her in front of him.

"hey, why am I in front?"

"so just in case we get into a crash I'll have an air bag." InuYasha smiled and then continued "no its because I drive real fast and i don't want you falling off"

"aww thanks InuYasha how sweet."

"feh whatever" InuYasha started the bike with a ignition key then revved it a couple times before putting it in first and driving off. 'wow! He does drive fast' Kagome shivered and InuYasha noticed. As they approached the light it turned red and he stopped. He took his jacket off and handed it to Kagome.

"here I know your cold so take this."

"thanks Inu"

"feh, no problem now hold on this will be intersting"

"as the light turned green InuYasha revved the motor and shifted leaving a long black mark where his back tire used to be. After several minutes they approached the movie theater. As they arrived in the parking lot Kagome saw Koga.

"InuYasha look"


	3. C3: Movie Theater Brawl's and Hating Mot...

Summary: InuYasha is The New Guy at Yashagawa high school. He meets Kagome introduces her to Sesshomaru, who has a trick up his sleeve. IYxK

I'm not good at the fight scene in my opinion but feel free to critizize or opinionize.

(A/N this starts out boring but it gets better)... flashback '...' thoughts "..." talking

TheNewGuy

Chapter Three: "Movie Theater Brawl"

Normal P.O.V.

"InuYasha look"

"what? Oh," InuYasha parked near the entrance and turned off his bike. He helped Kagome off the bike, and walked with her towards the entrance.

"Hey mutt face what are you doing with my woman" Koga said as he walked forward. He latched arms with Kagome who looked at him with disgust.

"Well first of all she's not an object, and second of all she wanted to come." He walked up to Koga and grabbed his arm and pulled it off of Kagome. Koga then glared at him and punched him in the face. InuYasha recoiled with a kick to his face and a punch to the stomach. Koga staggered back and looked at InuYasha with amazement. Koga then ran forward with all his might, and with every ounce of strength he had, kicked InuYasha in the chest. He slid back several feet clutching his chest. InuYasha made a fist and cracked his knuckels. He saw Koga's smirk and watched as he charged forward. When Koga kicked out InuYasha jumped out and landed on Koga's foot with split second reflexes and kneed him in the face. As Koga flew back InuYasha hit him with his elbow in the stomach knocking him into the ground. He tried to get up but InuYasha spun on his right foot and knocked Koga out with his left.

"come on Kagome" she nodded and walked around the battered and bloody Koga. As they walked in Kagome walked straight to the counter and paid the guy for the tickets, large popcorn, and a soda. InuYasha watched all this and realized she grabbed two strays.

"ok Inu let's go"

"mmm hmm" he followed her into the theater and sat down next to her.

"he by the way thanks" she whispered

"for what?"

"saving me from Koga, he does that all the time, it's so annoying!"

"hehe, no need to thank me, after all I should be thanking you, you did give me something to do tonight"

"ya same with you" he smiled at her and she returned it. Kagome reached over to grab some popcorn and made contact with his hand, just as the lights started to dim. She blushed and let go and let him have some. About half way through the movie they bothe leaned in to have a sip and they made contact. Kagome stunned looked up at InuYasha and he looked at her, she closed her eyes and leaned in, InuYasha stunned and blushing did the same. After a moment they broke apart needing air and watched the movie in silence shocked at their actions. When the movie ended Kagome was sound asleep. He carried her bridal style out and, after reaching his bike, took out a rope from a hidden compartment on his bike and tied Kagome's waist to his own. He lifted her onto his bike, started it, and drove off. He found her house after several minutes, turned his bike off, and carried her up the many stairs to her home. Carrying her bridal style he walked over to the door and used is foot to knock. A woman, about 40, opended the door.

"OH MY GOD!"

"it's okay! We were at the movies and she fell asleep thats it."

"I don't trust you but bring her in, and put her on the couch" she watched as he slipped his shoes off and walked over into the living room and laid her down carefully on the couch.

"InuYasha , come here InuYasha, giggle you're s cute when you do that" InuYasha blushed she was talking in her sleep, about him no less. He smiled, all along her mom was watching this.

"ok now leave you dirty demon" InuYasha frowned and nodded before bowing halfway and leaving. After he got out side he got on his bike and revved the engine before driving off. He was driving real fast and didn't notice his speed. He was going over 110mph. He looked down, and then up again to see a car stopping not to far in front of him. He hit the breaks as hard as he could and slowed down to 32mph before swerving to avoid th car. He turned around and drove next to the car and watched as the person opened the window. He was about to apologize for not watching what he was doing when he recognized her.

"Sango?"

"oh, hey InuYasha"

"hey sorry for almost hitting you"

"no problem"

"where are you going?"

"home I just got back from the market."

"oh, ok I just got back from Kagome's house"

"oh have you met her mom?"

"ya"

"did she call you a dirty demon, tell you to stay away from Kagome and say she doesn't trust you?"

"ya, how did you know?"

"she hates demon's"

"oh"

"you do realize were sitting in the middle of a street talking right?"

"ya, hehehe"

"hey theres a Wacdonald's up the street we can talk there?"

"sure" as they drove down to the Wacdonald's InuYasha thought about what she had said. 'I wonder why her mom hates demon's, well I'll just have to show her that I'm not bad.' InuYasha parked next to Sango's car. He walked in and saw her sitting in a booth. He made his way over and sat next to her.

"so why does she hate demon's?"

"because one killed her father."

"why?"

"well her father was a great man, he was the leader of a army a resistance if you will. Well anyway a group of supporters took up a fight with him and eventually all his men were either, killed, injured or gone. His hope dwindled and he gave up. So he was held prisoner then killed."

"oh, how sad"

"so how are your parents?"

"cold and dead, yours?"

"oh Im sorry how'd they go?"

"well my father died protecting me and my mother and my mother died protecting me."

"oh I'm sorry, my parents are always on business trips so i rarely see them."

"hmm well here's 5 buck's it should pay for the food you ordered, see ya"

"bye and thanks" InuYasha walked out the door and thought ' so thats why her mom hates me. I feel sorry for Kagome, I wonder why the demon's killed her parents." As InuYasha arrived at his residence he parked his bike in the garage area and walked to the door, took his card out and swiped it before entering climbing the stairs and doing the lock's.

"I'm home!"

"good"

"why?"

"because I want to know what happended to you two."

"we watched the movie thats all"

"don't lie to me I know the movie only lasted and hour and 20 minutes, so explain as to why it took you 2 hours to get back?"

" I went for a ride and talked with Sango not to mention the drive back is a good 20 minutes"

"tell me, did you _do it_ with her?"

"no! Why would you even think that?!"

"hmm, just wonderin'" Sesshomaru stopped "well get some sleep"

"why?"

"because we have some where to go in the morning"

"where?"

"somewhere now get some sleep"

"fine" as InuYasha trudged up to his room he pulled his shirt off. As he got in his room his was down to his boxers as he walked over and flopped on the bed and sighed into his pillow. He was tired and there was no denying it. He fell asleep pretty quickly. Dream: He was walking through a forest. As he passed a sign he saw that it said "InuYasha's Forest" his eyes widened. He heard foot steps from behind him and immediately spun around ready for anything. But what he saw he wasn't ready for, standing in front of him was none other then Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"yes InuYasha"

"what is this place? Why are we here? Why are you here?"

"slow down 1 it's a dream and 2 this is where you want to be and 3 you want to be with me"

"I do? So I could do anything to you and you wouldn't care because it's a dream?"

"right" she smiled at him "actually I may like it" he blushed at this

"um ok hehehe, so this is InuYasha's forest?"

"yes this is where your mind wants you to be" she said walking up to him and linking arms with him " want the grand tour?"

"please" she then lead him through the forest stopping near the edge to show him the nearby village. Suddenly the dream turned dark and a man with long black hair and red eyes as fierce as fire grabbed Kagome and put a knife to her neck.

"move and she dies"

"grr, drop her now!" InuYasha ran forward.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as he slit her throat.

"bad choice InuYasha she's dead now and you killed her" the guy smirked and vanished into thin air. InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat. He frowned. 'oh well. That was weird, but i need sleep so I'm gonna have to get some.' he got up and walked down stairs into his kitchen where he made a snack out of uncooked Ramen and tea. He took the Ramen and put it in a plastic bag and punched it several times until it was all broke into small pieces then he added the seasoning and shook the bag around before sitting down and eating. ' I wonder what that dream meant, after all Sesshomaru said that all dreams have a meaning.' he laid black down and pulled his pillow closer to him and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off into sleep. Unknown to him he would have several interruptions that night.

Sorry for the short chapters lately! I haven't been feeling well. I promise it will get better. And since you've sat through 3 chapters of my boring story you deserve this! A preview of my next story :

All Alone: He slowed to 32mph crashing into the car. The force sent him flying through the air 40feet before crashing into the ground and flipping a couple times before coming to a complete stop. The girl in the car came running out and ran to his aid. He opened his eyes with his last remaining strength and looked up, it was the Sango girl.

"one... in... I... ight... ocket...." She pieced this together and reached into his right pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed 911 and watched as he faded into unconsciousness.

InuYasha P.O.V.

I cracked my eyes open to see a bright light. I immediately shut my eyes again. Where I was, where ever that was it smelled like alcohol and morphine. Not to mention his body hurt. Wait he then recalled what had happened. He opened his eyes an looked around the room expecting to find no one he is shocked to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Miroku looked down at him and said...

"how do you feel?"

"like crap"

"oh"

"so stupid how did you manage this?" Sesshomaru said. Sango then recalled the story about what happened.

"oh so you were speeding again half breed? Hmm well your stupid. We can get you out today wanna come home now?"

"ya" After they signed him out they said their goodbyes and Miroku called his father and told him he was staying over at InuYasha's so he could make sure he doesn't do anything else that's stupid.

Well there ya go!


End file.
